Unexpected
by Kmorriso
Summary: Harry gets some unexpected news from Gringotts after the defeat of Voldemort. He moves to America to investigate.


Unexpected

London, after the war.

"There must be some mistake! I haven't any relatives but the Dursleys," Harry exclaimed looking at Griphook across the goblin's desk. The goblin just shook his head, pointing again to the blue writing indicating the living squibs descended from a paternal great-aunt.

"You can add Lady Potter-Black to the family accounts but you must also go and get uh . . . Misses Buffy and Dawn Summers, either added to the account with a monthly allowance or they must sign an affidavit refusing all monetary support from either the House of Potter, the House of Black, or the Evans family. To make any changes to the accounts you must complete all outstanding business." Griphook stated with finality.

"Harry you don't have to"

"No! Hermione we have talked about this, I want you to be on the accounts, we are married. I want to provide for you; I know you can and will make your own money but this means something to me."

"All right then, where do these Summers girls live? I assume we can't just owl them we will have to go in person and explain what has been discovered."

"That is correct Lady Potter-Black; you will need to travel to Sunnydale, California." Griphook said turning to another family scroll. "However these two are not your only unresolved family connection, there is also a Mr. Edward Evens alias Ted Forrester of who resides primarily in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Mr. Evans is more closely related to you Lord Potter-Black, a second cousin through your mother.

"Now you're just having me on." Harry said in a voice that made it clear he was just this side of overwhelmed. "There is no way I have any other relatives on my mother's side not to mention any in America."

"The family lost contact with Mr. Evans in the late 1970's after he entered into a covert government training program and became something of an assassin. Mr. Evans has built quite the reputation and is known in certain circles as Death." Griphook read from a page in a large book labeled Potter Family Histories.

"Wait, what? One of my relatives is an assassin!" Harry yelped slumping down in his chair, from his alert position.

"Do you know anything about Buffy and Dawn Summers?" Hermione asked peering curiously at the book after patting Harry's hand in sympathy.

"Yes. Buffy is by all accounts a normal 22 year old with the exception of her destiny. She was chosen at 15 as a Vampire Slayer, one girl in the entire world with the strength and innate skill to stop the vampires and demons from overrunning the Earth. Her sister Dawn on the other hand, is not fully human; she is a mystical energy source called The Key. She was placed in human form as a member of the Summers family so that she would be protected from those who would use her power to open dimensional portals for evil. The girls' mother Joyce Summers died of a brain aneurism almost two years ago and their father, who is of no relation to you, is currently residing in Italy with his personal assistant." The goblin looked up from the tomb as he finished the recitation.

"Well, this is unexpected, but we were planning on moving to America anyway. What would be the harm in contacting them on our way to St. Louis?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. I am looking forward to the University, they have one of the best preternatural departments in the world and I thought we could blend easily with all the unusual things they have in that city. I suppose we could move a bit earlier and visit California and New Mexico before classes start." Hermione replied.

"Well, that's settled then. Can we put Hermione on the accounts now and get those bank cards made?"

"Yes of course Lord Potter-Black, here are the cards now. They should work at any muggle money machine and the exchange rate is quite good if I do say so myself. I took the liberty of having passports made for you once I learned the purpose of your visit. Gringots is also more than happy to make travel arrangements should you choose to use the overseas floo network, I would warn you that it is exceedingly expensive and a bit unreliable, muggle airplanes are probably the best way to travel overseas." Griphook conclude the meeting by handing Harry the bank cards and passports. Harry and Hermione left Gringots and headed straight for the Leaky Cauldron where they were to meet Ginny and Neville before heading back to Potter House to finish packing for their journey. Harry seemed a bit dazed as what should have been a normal outing ended in revelations and a need for transatlantic travel. He turned to Hermione and said; "I know we are planning to move away from London and the Ministry, but are you sure St. Louis is the right move for us? We've only been married a year and we're expecting our first child are you sure you want to add moving to a new country to our list of responsibilities?"

She looked at him and replied "I know that we had to get married a bit faster than we had planned; after the Prophet put our date in the paper and threatened to attend, but I really think we need to make this move before I start to show and the Minister catches onto the fact that you and I, two of the most prominent public figures in wizarding Britain are about to have a baby. The press at the wedding was bad enough, even with the changed date, but this; Rita Skeeter would dog our every step and the baby would never get a real childhood. Besides the offer of a teaching position is too good for me to pass up." Harry just nodded, having considered this even before the trip to Gringots to put Hermione's name on all the accounts and get some bank cards so they wouldn't have to apparate across half the world for grocery money. As they approached the pub Ginny and Neville Longbottom came out came out each holding one of their twin girls by the hand. The girls, Alexandra and Melody, had just turned two and were full of energy.

The Longbottoms could see on their friends' faces that there had been a change in plans so it came as no surprise to be invited back to Potter House for lunch and advice. Neville and Ginny were both professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and having been married for some time themselves knew the signs of a couple ready to explode with something. They hadn't seen Harry and Hermione so excited since the announcement of Hermione's pregnancy a month ago. Once the girls had been given lunch and admired and sent to play with Dobby, Ginny couldn't wait any longer to ask for news. "So, what happened this morning? What's got you both so excited?"

Hermione began to explain the events of the morning with Harry adding his own thoughts. "What do you think? Amazing isn't it to discover living relatives after all these years who might actually be nice." Harry concluded.

The Longbottoms looked at each other, and then Ginny spoke. "Are you sure they will be nice Harry? I mean an assassin, some kind of 'Vampire Slayer', and a girl who might not even be human; that sounds dangerous to me."

"Really, I thought they seemed like people who could accept some weirdness in their lives. And even if I didn't want to contact them I have to, I'm required to offer them a yearly income after recognizing that they are family members. At least Buffy Summers and Mr. Evans will be offered and income, I'm not sure if Dawn Summers counts as she is a magical construct." Harry replied, taking in his friends worried expressions. The war had been over for two and a half years but it was hard to let go of that extra vigilance, the natural suspicion of new people and they all looked worried.

"If you feel that way about it then," Neville sighed. "Have you thought about how you are going to approach them?"

"Yes, Harry what will you say to them? Mr. Evans seems especially difficult to approach given his alias and government contacts." Ginny put in.

"I was thinking you could write to them, you know something about looking for family after the Dursley's disowned you and finding them. We probably shouldn't mention the money right away." Hermione said watching Harry out of the corner of her eye to gage his reaction. Harry recognized the look on her face and wondered what she had been planning, as a part of their move, that would warrant the look she was giving him; her I've been planning this to surprise you so you had better not do anything to ruin it look. "Maybe we should invite them to St. Louis. We have a house there."

"We have a house? When did we buy a house?" Harry asked slightly panicked.

"Last week, remember I showed you pictures and you signed all that paperwork authorizing it. You even used the family seal." Hermione just looked at him incredulous that he could buy a house and not remember. "It was during breakfast last Tuesday."

"Was that the day we had crepes?" Harry asked her thinking back. Hermione sighed exasperated.

"How should I know, it was the day we bought our house! I put the paper work and photos next to your plate and you looked at them and said the house looked nice and then signed all the forms." She said looking at him expectantly. He just looked at her blankly and then it was as if a light had gone off in his mind.

"Right! The blue house in the Historic District, it looked great. That is the house you were talking about isn't it."

"No! Harry we rejected that house months ago, it wasn't nearly isolated enough." Hermione practically snarled she was so frustrated with Harry's inability to remember anything about such a significant event. Neville and Ginny looked on with amusement and a bit of trepidation they had seen the Potter-Blacks fight like this before and it was usually Harry who caved first.

"Wait; was this that pile of paper that I signed last Tuesday? The photos were great the house looked perfect for us and isn't it just outside the city limits. I was reading in the Quibbler about how that was a good area to live in if you are looking for privacy. Luna sent me a bunch of articles her Dad published about St. Louis when she heard we were moving there, that's what I've been reading at breakfast everyday for the last few weeks." Harry said looking relieved to end the fight before it really began, he didn't like to upset Hermione and he was even more careful with her now that she was pregnant.

"Yes, that's it exactly, I'm so glad you could remember this moment in our life together."

Ginny and Neville looked at each other about to speak when a crash sounded from within the mansion and Dobby and the twins suddenly appeared covered in feathers and some type of sticky substance. Ginny stood and looked down at her daughters, "time for us to go. Say good-bye to Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione and apologize to Dobby for whatever it was that you broke." To Harry and Hermione she said, "we'll be back to see you off. Remember Hermione no magic while pregnant; it never works quite right and the nausea is horrendous."

Alexandra and Melody looked at their parents, godparents, each other, and finally Dobby in an attempt to get out of leaving but seeing no help was forthcoming sighed and said in unison; "Thank you very much for lunch Uncle Harry and Aunt 'Mione we had a lovely time. We are very sorry for knocking the bowl of dough over during our pillow fight Dobby." With that the Longbottoms take their leave.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other across the table and the Harry lunged. He picked Hermione up spinning her around and running with her down wood paneled carpeted halls toward their suite. It had just hit him that his family would finally be out from under the Ministry's thumb his child would never have to deal with what he and Hermione had to. Harry was going to make sure that his son or daughter never wanted for anything and felted loved and wanted every day. He would always protect Hermione and his children and they would have a large and caring family. "Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just so happy. I have you and the baby and we are getting a new start with this move and now I have family!"

"Well put me down I'm getting queasy."

"Oh, sorry." Harry put her down on the sofa quickly feeling a bit silly. Hermione patted his arm and smiled at him.

"It's not bad Harry I'm always queasy these days. Come sit with me; let's figure out what to write to your cousins." Harry settled down on the sofa snuggling into her so that she was practically in his lap, it was his favorite way to sit wrapped around his love feeling her near him knowing she was all right. "So, as I was saying before you forgot about buying a house, we should invite them to stay with us. By the time we get settled in school will be out for the summer so everyone should be able to come, it's a bit short notice but I don't think we should wait to meet them I want to be all together and comfortable before I start at the university." She looked at Harry, "what do you think?"

"I think that that is a wonderful idea, I would feel better meeting them on my own ground where I can be sure nothing will happen to you or the baby. What should the letter say? I'm nervous about this, what if they don't like me?" Harry frowned down at her, he was so bad at personal relationships, he was still amazed Hermione had said yes to his proposal after he'd botched it three times and dropped the ring twice.

Hermione smiled at him, thinking he looks so cute when he's anxious, what she said was "it will be fine Harry. They are going to love you and I will help right the letters. Why don't we work on that right now?"

Sunnydale, California one week later

"Um, Buffy do we know anyone in England?" Dawn called as she looked through the mail.

"No, well there's Giles but he lives here now." Buffy said coming into the kitchen to look at the mail with her sister. "Why?"

"Cause we got this letter from London in the mail. It looks really weird; it even has a seal on it."

"Why don't you open it then, I don't think anything will happen if we read it."

"Okay." Dawn proceeded to rip the envelope open and pull out the two pieces of thick paper. "Wow, this is like parchment! So, this one looks like a letter and this one has an address and a phone number on it. Hear I'll read the letter out loud."

'Dear Misses Buffy and Dawn Summers,

I have been doing a bit of genealogy research recently and when I learned of our family connection, we share a great-aunt Evangeline Potter; I couldn't resist tracking you down and writing to you. My name is Harry Potter-Black and my wife Hermione and I are both 23 and expecting our first child. I would like very much to meet you and as we are moving from London to St. Louis, Missouri soon I would like to extend an invitation for you both to come and stay with us at your earliest connivance.

Hermione and I will arrive in St. Louis on June 28th and we would love to have you any time after the second of July. The second piece of paper enclosed is our St. Louis address and my cell phone number. Please don't hesitate to call and don't feel any pressure to come. I'm very much looking forward to meeting you, if you should decide to visit.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter-Black'

"Huh, Mom never mentioned any British relatives. Maybe we should go after this whole war with the First is over, take a vacation." Buffy said.

"It could be fun - I've never been to Missouri." Dawn replied looking at her sister out of her eye. Just then the girls heard a large crash and some cries of pain. All musings of mysterious relatives were pushed aside as they ran to see what the disaster was.

Santa Fe, New Mexico one week later

"Teddy honey! There's mail for you." Donna called as she walked into the house.

"Really pumpkin, or is it just junk?" Edward replied his Ted persona firmly in place.

"Silly, if it was junk I would just toss it. It's from London; the address on the back just says Potter House."

"Potter? Huh, well let me open it." Edward replied thinking hard, then as he opened the envelope and removed the two pieces of paper it hit him cousin Lilly had married a Potter before she died. Why would any of them be contacting him and more importantly how did they find him?

'Dear Mr. Theodore Forrester,

I have been doing a bit of genealogy research recently and when I learned of our family connection, my mother Lilly Evans was your first cousin; I couldn't resist tracking you down and writing to you. My name is Harry Potter-Black and my wife Hermione and I are both 23 and expecting our first child. I would like very much to meet you and as we are moving from London to St. Louis Missouri soon I would like to extend an invitation to you to come and stay with us at your earliest connivance.

Hermione and I will arrive in St. Louis on June 28th and we would love to have you any time after the second of July. The second piece of paper enclosed is our St. Louis address and my cell phone number. Please don't hesitate to call and don't feel any pressure to come. I'm very much looking forward to meeting you, if you should decide to visit.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter-Black'

"Well, what does it say?" Donna asked peering over his shoulder.

"I have a second cousin named Harry living in London. He has invited us to his house in St. Louis in July. He and his wife are moving there." Edward said sounding dazed.

"That sounds wonderful! We can go on a family vacation, you can even see Anita. Have you told her you're adopting Peter and Becca yet?" Donna enthused. She looked so happy about all this that Edward just nodded and made a non committal noise.

"I think I'll give him a call, would you excuse me?"

"Sure sweetie, take all the time you need."

London the day Edward received his letter

The sound of his cell phone ringing jolted Harry from a sound sleep and he was going to ignore it when he remembered the only people who had the number were his new relatives. Harry lunged for the phone falling out of bed in the process. "Hello, Harry Potter-Black speaking." He spoke into the phone hoping his voice wasn't projecting any of the apprehension he was feeling.

"Hello there Harry this is Ted Forrester." Edward drawled using Ted's friendliest voice. "I just got your letter and I have to tell you my wife is just thrilled about this. We would be happy to come and see you in July but I don't feel comfortable staying at your house, I mean we've never met and I have kids to think of."

"Oh, Mr. Forrester, how lovely to hear from you, we would be glad to have you anytime and I understand perfectly about not wanting to expose your children to strangers. I wish I could recommend a good hotel but I have never been to St. Louis we're moving there so my wife can teach at the University. I did invite two others, a pair of cousins from my father's side of the family I hope that isn't a problem."

"Don't see why it should be. Well I have to be going, see you in July." With that Edward hung up. He hadn't said all he needed to say to the kid but he thought that he could get to him before Donna and the kids and find out how he had connect Edward Hunter Evans to Ted Forrester.

St. Louis June 28th

Nathaniel had been watching through the front window for a while now trying to see if the movers and delivery people were coming back to the house across the street when a taxi pulled into the driveway. He held his breathe, excited, could this be them the mystery neighbors? The passenger door opened and a tall slim young man with dark hair, which Nathaniel could tell even from this distance, needed brushing, got out he dusted himself off before opening the rear door of the taxi helping a young woman with thick curly light brown hair out. "They're here!" he shouted unable to contain his excitement.

"Who's here?" Anita asked coming in and giving him a kiss. She didn't think they were expecting any guest but she couldn't think of another reason for Nathaniel to be so excited.

"Our new neighbors, they're finally here! I've been watching ever since the trucks started coming last week." He answered her with a big smile. "It has been mostly delivery trucks from furniture stores, they look young do you think this is their first house? Should we meet them? I've never had neighbors that didn't look like they would steal from you before."

"Whoa, why don't we let them get settled in and go and see them in a day or two?"

"A DAY or two, Anita! I'll die of curiosity, what if we offer to help them move their boxes and unpack? OH! I should bake something to welcome them to St. Louis, could we have them over for dinner?"

"Nathaniel calm down. We can have anyone over for dinner that you want, but aren't you already planning a 4th of July barbeque? Why don't we go over later with some cookies or something and offer to help them settle in and invite them to that." Anita was trying to get him to calm down but he only seemed to get more excited as she suggested actual contact with their new neighbors.

"That sounds okay; do you think we should wait for Micah to get home before we introduce ourselves?"

"It might be best to get everyone at once." Anita told him trying to remember when Micah had said he would be home.

Across the street, Harry put his hand on Hermione's back and guided her up the steps and into their new home. Where they were immediately assaulted by the two house elves they had decided would cross the Atlantic with them. "Master Harry Mistress Hermione you is here! We have been waiting and cleaning, Dobby has made a small snack come and see." Dobby practically shouted tugging them into the dining room where a large mahogany table was covered with a small feast. "Kreatcher has gone to get your bags we is setting up the furniture do you like it?"

"Yes Dobby it's great." Harry told the hovering house elf. "What do you think of St. Louis?"

"It is where the Great Harry Potter is! It is a great place!" Dobby exclaimed.

"Master, Kreatcher has put away your things would you or the Mistress like anything else?" Kreatcher inquired.

"No thank you Kreatcher, I think we will just relax here with this snack Dobby made for us. The house looks great, have you been working hard?" Harry asked the crotchety elf.

"Yes Master we is working hard to make it ready for you."

"Well, you did a great job, don't you think so Hermione?"

"Oh yes it looks wonderful. Why don't the two of you take a break?" Hermione suggested wanting some time alone with Harry to enjoy their new home. It seemed that Harry had the same idea because the second they were alone he gathered her up to him and rubbed his lips gently across hers. "Mmm, welcome home Lord Potter-Black." Hermione sighed catching his lips with her own and sucking his lower lip into her mouth eliciting a moan from Harry.

"Welcome home Lady Potter-Black." Harry told her seconds before his tongue stole into her mouth and rubbed against her own. He put all of his feelings for her into the kiss all the love and happiness she brought him spilled out as he began to kiss his way down the smooth column of her neck to the pulse point near her collar bone. He lightly kissed the spot before nibbling it, making Hermione giggle.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Breaking in our new home, would you like to see the bed I picked out?"

"Yes I think I would." Hermione gave a surprised shriek as Harry picked her up and carried her up the stairs and across the threshold into their bedroom. It was a spacious room almost dominated by a king sized four-poster complete with bed curtains. Painted in shades of green and blue the room looked like a cool oasis a midst the chaos of the rest of the house.

"I had Dobby and Kreatcher focus their attention here. I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Oh, Harry it is; this is a beautiful room." She tilted her face up to his silently asking for a kiss. Harry leaned down so that their lips touched and as he kissed her he walked them back toward the bed. Laying her down gently Harry moved his hands in lazy circles up her torso to her breasts and caressed them through the material of her dress. Hermione moaned and began to move her own hands along Harry's back. Harry could feel her hands hot through his shirt and he started undoing the buttons of her dress pressing kisses to the skin as it was revealed. When he reached her breasts he paused to remove her bra and lavish attention on first her right and then left breast; licking his way around each as if it were and ice cream cone before sucking the nipple into his mouth. Hermione moaned at the first touch of tongue to flesh, pregnancy had made her breasts so much more sensitive and by the time he released them to continue his journey down her body she was panting and on the edge of climax. "Oh, Harry . . . that feels . . . wonderful." She moaned as he reached the apex of her thighs and began slowly with many little touches and caresses to remove her panties. For his part Harry was aching confined painfully by his slacks and more than ready to push his way into her slick folds, he paused in his exploration of her body to remove his clothes and them slipped a finger into her to test her readiness at her gasp he added another finger and began to pump them in and out while lowering his face to her clit to lave the nub of flesh with his tongue. This extra sensation pushed Hermione over the edge into orgasm and as her body spasmed he slid into her and began a series of slow gliding thrusts that kept her orgasm going until he began to lose his rhythm and after several hard thrusts pushed her into a second more intense climax which he joined.

"Now this is home." Harry said smiling as he moved off his wife to lie down and cuddle her close.

"Yes" she sighed. "Want to cuddle? We could have a nap before lunch."

"Sounds wonderful, love you." Harry said as he pulled her so that she was spooned against his body and he placed a protective hand on the bulge of their child growing within her. Hermione made a contented noise and rested her head on his shoulder before drifting off. Harry watched her for a while before allowing her soft breathing and the feeling of safety generated by the properties wards to lull him into sleep.

Several hours later Harry felt the bed move and woke instantly, alert to any possible threat to his family. It was just Hermione getting up however and Harry relaxed preparing to drift back into sleep when she poked him. "Harry, wake up. We have to start getting the house set up, this room looks great but the rest of it is at sixes and sevens and I want our house perfect. Come get up and put on your clothes time to move furniture!" she sounded gleeful about the prospect and Harry groaned knowing he would be the one doing all the work. "Don't be such a baby dear. It won't be that bad I just have a couple of ideas on the placement of the couches."

An hour later Harry cast a levitation charm for what seemed the millionth time as Hermione said "I don't like how that looks. What if we put the red couch over there by the window?" Harry moved the couch over to the window and set it down. "That looks alright, I suppose, could you move that chair closer to the couch?" Hermione rubbed her back at five and a half months pregnant she was showing just a bit and the physical changes were getting uncomfortable not to mention the fact that she couldn't do even the simplest spell without experiencing an attack of nausea that lasted for hours. Harry looked over from where he was moving the furniture in time to catch the gesture and immediately set the chair down and crossed the room to her side.

"Are you alright? Do you need a back massage? A hot pad? Would you like to sit down?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine Harry. I like the position of the chair I'm going to sit in it while you move the sectional again."

"What, again?" Harry couldn't stop the groan; he had moved the sectional a total of ten times not including the three times his wife had decided to split it into individual pieces.

"Do you see how it blocks the door where it is now? I can't believe I thought that was a good placement." Hermione frowned at the room trying to decide where to put the sectional. "See if you can place it near the red couch so that it becomes a continuous seating area. As Harry began to levitate the sectional off the floor and across the room the couple heard a knock on their door.


End file.
